One in the Same
by Trust You Forever
Summary: Kaoru is going to a modern day high school, where popularity takes it's toll, with Kaoru and her friends at the top. What happens when a wanderer appears out of nowhere and starts making things rough? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
Authors Notice: This takes place in a modern day high school, so don't get confused or anything when they have cars and stuff. ^^;  
  
One in the Same  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Kaoru looked upon her school. Nothing was different; the same crowds of kids that gathered around outside, same teachers, and the same school that she attended for the past two years. Kaoru figured from experience that today wouldn't be any better as the one before.  
  
Slowly she approached the steps, as she knew what awaited her. Walking toward her locker, she saw that others took their positions beside hers. Kaoru dropped her book bag that she was carrying along side her. Flipping the lock, she opened the door revealing many books of her classes.  
  
Someone did the same next to her.  
  
"Hello Misao." Kaoru said pleasantly. Misao returned the greeting and followed Kaorus example that she did earlier. They both slammed their lockers and headed towards their first class of the day. "Have you seen Megumi this morning?" Kaoru asked, watching out for the students that almost ran into her. "I'm surprised you don't know. She's where she is when she gets the chance." Misao gestured to a guy leaning against the lockers, and beside him was Megumi.  
  
Megumi was flirting with Sanosuke. He was popular like them, and loved girls of all kinds, except those who were lower class to him. His tall body stood over Megumi's by inches, and they could see her fonding over his rooster like hair.  
  
Kaoru rolled her eyes and drifted to Megumi, with Misao tumbling after her.  
  
"Megumi come on! You have all day to flirt with him, but now we're going to be late if you don't come-"  
  
"I don't flirt with him." Megumi stated, but quickly dove her head lower to hid the blush that appeared. "I just think he's nice."  
  
"Whatever." Misao said impatiently. "We've heard this from you forever! Just admit you like him." She teased.  
  
Megumi excused herself, but was still looking at Sanosuke who was talking with one of his buddies. They all managed to get to class with out being called late. Taking their seats next to each other, they took their notebooks out and started scribbling what was on the board ahead. The teacher began repeating what they should have written down. Kaoru mumbled after his words and found it difficult trying to compete with his words that were flying out of his mouth.  
  
The clock ran by, without noticing. A fellow teacher walked inside the room, and started whispering a few words to her teacher, while looking at the students. Everyone seemed to try and catch what was being said but no luck whatsoever. The teacher nodded, and replied back.  
  
The students anxiously waited.  
  
"Ahem. Everybody!" He cleared his mistreated throat and started again, "We have a new student. Mrs. Murakami please explain." The teacher that was speaking to him arose and continued, "You all will have a new student. His name is Himura Kenshin." She pulled a student in and a muffled "oro" could be heard.  
  
The one named Kenshin placed himself upright and smiled toward the class. Some grumbled and others gave a weak smile. Kaoru was one of those.  
  
"Be nice everyone." Mrs. Murakami said as a last, and swiftly moved out of the classroom. Kaoru studied his features. His long bright red hair was pulled into a loose ponytail in the back and he had a cross like scar on his left cheek. Megumi said it was odd for someone to have that bad of a mark.  
  
"Now Kenshin, take a place anywhere you would like." Openly he moved his hand pointing to the vacant seats. Others were hoping he didn't get a spot near them, for they would have to tell him what was going on in the world. Megumi and Misao were pleading softly, and Kaoru didn't know what to do. She was a kind person, but didn't like doing jobs very often.  
  
Then it was time. Kenshin had made his decision.  
  
He carried his empty notebooks and pencil to the desk infront of Kaoru and beside one of the older boys known as Aoshi. Aoshi scooted his desk a little further from Kenshins, ignoring his good mornings. It was Kaoru, Megumi, and Misao's turns.  
  
"Hello there." The deep but gentle voice said. "How are you?  
  
Kaoru couldn't let her words escape. She wasn't doing it on purpose but was extremely shy infront of people she didn't know.  
  
"Hello." She mumbled. Megumi waved to him and continued her notes, and Misao greeted him the same, but asked him questions about why he came to this school. Kaoru couldn't read lips and every time she asked 'what' the teacher would mention for her to stop talking. Misao mouthed that she would tell her later.  
  
***  
  
The classes passed quickly and everyone rummaged through out the halls and were starting to cram into the lunch room. Kaoru stuffed her books into her locker and headed in the same direction. "Wait up!" Misao yelled. Kaoru turned around to let the girl catch up with her. She searched for Megumi and found her at her locker taking time to put away her stuff neatly. Waving to her friend, Kaoru agreed to go on with Misao.  
  
An interesting conversation was being held at the lunch table where the popular kids sat. It was a dream to be accepted into the crowd, and very hard to get there. It took Kaoru two years, Misao the same, and Megumi one and a half. They didn't have to worry anymore. Everyone was talking about Kenshin and were making fun of his lower class appearance and entrance that he made.  
  
Kaoru was a little bored with it after a while and asked Misao to tell her what she asked him. "Well, supposedly he's a wanderer, otherwise he didn't tell me much."  
  
"Hmm. What would someone like him be doing here bothering us?" She asked. "I have no idea but he seems nice. I wouldn't like to be caught speaking to him. We just made it to this table!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah. But he does seem nice."  
  
Kaoru glanced at the table he was sitting, and it looked as if he was having a great time. His head was back laughing, and was conversing with the others.  
  
'Mysterious.' Kaoru thought.  
  
***  
  
Time for reviews! Bring those puppies home! This is my first Rurouni Kenshin fanfiction and I hope I did well. Please tell me how I did. I'm only getting started. ^^  
  
Ja, Ne 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin  
  
One in the Same  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
The gentle afternoon bell rung throughout the halls, students scrambled out the doors and into the now crowded space. Kaoru, Megumi, and Misao quietly walked through everyone and managed to grab their lockers before more students tumbled in front.  
  
Kaoru tried to ignore the ramblings behind her, and paid close attention to what she was doing, and hearing.  
  
"Yeah, I've heard the new guy's killed a few." Megumi proclaimed to her friends. Kaoru didn't like the sound of that. Picture her in classes with a murderer?  
  
"Megumi, is this another rumor that Sanosuke and the others started?" Misao said, as she stuffed her homework into her bag. Megumi shrugged and slammed her locker shut. "What do you think Kaoru?"  
  
It took a few seconds before she could reply, "I just don't think it would be likely. He seems a sweet enough guy. About that scar though?" Kaoru thought to herself a moment before shouldering her bag, and waving to her departing friends. "Everything's just so odd in this age." She mumbled as she walked outside and into the fresh air.  
  
~*~  
  
Carts on the road were loaded with goods, and clothes, for people who wanted the buy. Kaoru's stomach felt like eating, and generously paid for the meal. As she munched on the bread, she had heard a heavy panting coming toward her. Her eyes flashed in every direction, not getting a sense of what was happening.  
  
"You shouldn't steal, that you shouldn't." A calm voice said behind the corner. After a few seconds a man came rushing outward and knocking Kaoru to her feet. She dropped the bread, and tried putting her hands to catch her fall. Luckily another person was there to do it for her.  
  
"Thank.Thank you." Kaoru stuttered, as she looked at the face that belonged to the one who was holding her. Her mouth let out a silent shriek as she stumbled herself up and on her feet.  
  
"I'm glad to see you aren't hurt, but I have to punish those who do not obey the laws." He said as her ran after the man who did the deed. Red hair that was before her had now become out of sight.  
  
"That was Kenshin. The guy, who the rumor is about." Kaoru looked around, seeing faces on the situation that had happened.  
  
"What a brave fellow! Saving the nice young girl!"  
  
"I bet he'll do good and catch the man who stole what he did."  
  
They were all compliments. He didn't seem a murderer, could he if he's trying to put justice in lives? Her train of thought was broken from the voice who she'd heard moments ago.  
  
"You're still here I see." Kaoru looked in the direction of the voice, and forced a smile on her face. "Um, thank you for saving me from my fall."  
  
"Anytime, I'm just glad you weren't hurt. Would you like me to walk you home?" Kenshin asked.  
  
Kaoru nodded, how could she decline?  
  
~*~  
  
Kaoru didn't know what to say, so she kept looking at the settings around her. Her eyes trailed everything, and couldn't help but take slight glances at the man beside her. His tall muscular body, red hair flowing in the breeze, she felt a tint of red come to her cheeks and forced her face in the opposite direction. 'What am I doing!' She scolded herself in thought. 'I shouldn' even be caught with a lowerclass student!  
  
"Is something the matter Miss. Kaoru?" Kanshin asked smiling at her.  
  
"Nothing, except." Kaoru said at first.  
  
"Go on, I'm listening." Kenshin replied, beckoning her to continue.  
  
"Nevermind. It shouldn't be said." Kaoru snapped her mouth shut. What she really wanted to do was ask Kenshin about the rumor. She figured it would be a little rude, if done so sudden.  
  
"If you're sure, I won't make you say it." Kenshin said.  
  
The rest of the way was quite and only filled with birds song of joyfulness. Kaoru had stopped at a residence, and noticed Kenshin had a slight gape in his mouth.  
  
"You have a very beautiful home, Miss. Kaoru."  
  
"Thank you. And Also I would like to thank you for walking me home and what happened earlier. It's very kind of you." Kaoru bowed down a little, and opened the latch of the gate.  
  
"It was no problem at all." He replied pleasantly.  
  
"Yes, but I bet it was out of the way-"  
  
"Good-bye Miss. Kaoru, see you tomorrow. If you'd like me to walk you home again, just ask, that you can." Kenshin waved and smiled, as he soon drifted out of sight. Kaoru couldn't wait to tell her friends what happened, what would they think?  
  
She shut the gate, walked by the dojo her family owned, and into the house. Her mother and father had been asked to take a job in Kyoto, and eagerly they agreed. Kaoru didn't want to leave, so her parents decided she would be fine in the house alone. Everything was neatly stacked, and made. Kaoru was no messy person, only when she ate. She rushed upstairs, dropped her bag by her desk, and grabbed the phone. "Come on Megumi!" Kaoru tapped her fingers on the bedside table frantically.  
  
"Hello?" Megumis voice answered.  
  
"Megumi?!" Kaoru said.  
  
"Hello Kaoru, whats going on?"  
  
"Nothing really, same old, but you know the new boy?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I ran into him. Well, not like that. I guess he was stopping a kid who stole something. But anyways-" Kaoru spilled everything that had happned. Megumi was listening to the details, and finally when Kaoru was finished, Megumi gave her thoughts.  
  
"Sounds cookey." Megumi told her. "A murderer rescuing something stolen? Sounds weird."  
  
"Ah! Megumi! That's the thing, it's like you believe everything Sanosuke and his group says!" Kaoru exclaimed. "I don't know the truth. Should I find out?"  
  
"You know if you're caught with the guy, you'll be kicked out of the group, and maybe even worse will happen." Megumi told her.  
  
"I know that! I just don't know if I should risk it."  
  
"You're loss. I just don't want you to regret anything if you get killed. That is if you decide to do it."  
  
Kaoru took her words into consideration, "Thanks Megumi for the advice, I got to go though, don't forget to pass this on o Misao!" Megumi told her she would and Kaoru hung up the phone. Her mind was still racing on what happened. "Kenshin, who are you?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~* 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin  
  
One in the Same  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
Kaoru sprang forward, and rubbed her eyes. Slowly she touched the blind and pulled it upward, revealing the new morning, and the bright sun. Her feet landed on the ground, and Kaoru could feel herself adjusting to being awake. She rubbed her eyes, and stumbled toward her dresser.  
  
"I must've fallen asleep after my conversation with Megumi last night." She mumbled to herself and tugged on the handles of the drawers showing clean clothes waiting to be worn. Kaoru picked the outfit for today, and quickly dashed to the joining bathroom.  
  
After a few minutes Kaoru came out. Her clothes were now on her body, and her hair was neatly pulled into a ponytail. She walked over to the mirror, and glanced at her reflection, fixing what she thought was a problem. When everything seemed okay, she slipped her shoes on and trotted down the stairs.  
  
Her stomach was growling a little, but Kaoru didn't want to bother with the mess this morning. So she took the next plan, and decided on a cereal bar. She grabbed for one within the cabinets and greedily unwrapped it stuffing the food into her mouth. One piece was sticking out at the side, but Kaoru swerved her tongue around all possible edges. When it seemed finished, Kaoru was debating on wither she should drive, or walk and take advantage of the beautiful day. She thought about walking and the brought the point up about how late she was already and received her keys. Kaoru's bag was by the door leaning against it from the day earlier, and she swung it around so it fit her back properly, though to her it weighed more than a ton.  
  
Once she was in the garage, she lifted the opener and pushed the button, which reacted to the door, lifting it above her head. Her mind ran wildly not wanting to forget anything, but everything looked like it was here. She hopped in the front and started to back out of the driveway, and soon enough she was on the road to school.  
  
* * *  
  
The wind was tossing her hair back and forth, and the leaves swirled around the car until the wind pushed them back. The blocks that seemed to go on forever, stopped when her school came into view. Students were outside blocking entrys, talking, and doing whatever they could fit in before classes started. Kaoru drove around, trying to find an available space to leave her car. Nothing was showing up as she drove by a few times, but luckily someone was pulling out just as she was about to give up.  
  
When everything was settled, she snatched her bag, and quickly hustled to the stairway which she pushed herself through. The crowds were almost as bad inside, but her locker wasn't being touched.  
  
"Misao!" Kaoru called as she almost reached her locker. Misao looked around to hear who was calling her and gave her approaching friend a smile. Kaoru then searched for Megumi and found her where Misao had been looking. The older girl was once again by Sanosuke and his group. "I've been trying to get Megumi over here but it's like she's locked out everything when she's by him." Misao rolled her eyes.  
  
"Did you hear what happened?"  
  
"Yes! Megumi called and told me. Wow, that's surprising, he's an odd one isn't he?" Misao said excitedly. "I wouldn't be caught with him around here though." Kaoru bit her lip, he was so nice to her and she couldn't return the kindness here unless she was sure they weren't being watched.  
  
"We'd better get to class." Kaoru changed the subject quickly. "I was afraid I'd be the last one to school today, I forgot to set my alarm." "Same thing can happen to me all the time." Misao bent down and got up carrying all of her books.  
  
Kaoru slammed her locker shut, and began walking along with Misao. Megumi was still fluttering with the boys, when they were down the hall and looking back at her. Kaoru chuckled, and knew she would only snap out of it when the bell rang.  
  
Their feet carried them to the corner and Kaoru hastily moved faster, and turned to see someone bump into her. Her books flew down, along with her notebook and papers. The person had been a boy, one she had met only yesterday.  
  
"I'm sorry about that Miss. Kaoru." Kaoru forced her head to look down, and saw a red haired boy bending down and lifting the papers off of the ground. He smiled up at her. Kaoru blushed but hid it from her loose hairs dangling down.  
  
"Thanks Kenshin.do you need any help?" Kaoru asked in return. Kenshin nodded slightly, and explained that he lost his list showing his classes and was on his way to the office for a new one.  
  
"Well, for first hour we have." Kaoru stopped and looked at Misao, who was backed against the wall. "Whats wrong Misao?"  
  
She turned around and saw Sanosuke, and some followers staring at them. They all started to laugh, and made their way in their direction.  
  
* * *  
  
Kaoru froze and hoped they would walk right on by, but she was wrong. Sanosuke stopped in front of the three, and made a movement to hush his group. "So, you're Himura Kenshin? The new boy aren't you?" Kenshin nodded looking in the taller man's eyes. "You know you aren't suppose to talk to those above you." Sano continued.  
  
"No, I didn't know that." Kenshin said innocently. "I was asking Miss. Kaoru-"  
  
"-You were asking her a question obviously." Sanosuke turned to the two girls. "Were you talking to him?" Kaoru nodded obediently answering his question, Misao looked forward mumbling a 'yes'. "I was telling him what classes he had Sanosuke." She told him.  
  
Sanosuke smiled, and grabbed Kenshin by the collar. "I can answer that!" The group started laughing behind him. "Would you like me to tell you?"  
  
"I would like that very much, that I would. But would you tell me if my feet were on the ground?" Kenshin calmly replied.  
  
"Don't be such a wise guy!" Sanosuke snapped back, as he banged his knuckles against the nearest locker making such noise some students stopped what they were doing to stare and watch. Sanosuke seemed to enjoy the attention. "We have Math.I'll teach you some numbers right now. On the count of three, you'll get your lights knocked out."  
  
Kaoru looked horrified, but stayed quiet, not wanting to be in Kenshins position.  
  
"Ready? One, Two," Sanosuke's fist clenched, and made it's way to Kenshin's face but was stopped in the nick of time.  
  
"Mr. Sagara! We shall have no fighting in the morning! If you have something to settle with Mr. Himura settle it out of school grounds!!!" A teacher had heard the commotion and came out of his classroom. Sanosuke dropped Kenshin's collar, He, his group and students looked disappointed. Kenshin rubbed his neck, while Kaoru, Misao, and Megumi who had watched the scene all took a sigh of relief.  
  
"How can she like that guy?" Misao whispered to Kaoru.  
  
"I don't know." Kaoru said.  
  
* * *  
  
I always love reading peoples opinions on these stories, and I always appreciate it. I hope this chapter is a little longer than the ones previously, and I understand that everyone likes long chapters. Thank you again, and stay tuned! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin  
  
One in the Same  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
While the teachers tried to settle everyone down, most of the students had piled into the classrooms waiting for the teacher to quiet them down. Kaoru and her friends had also dashed away, leaving Kenshin confused and "Oroing" alone in the hall.  
  
"Miss Kaoru did say math class, that she did." Kenshin told himself as he straddled down the hall, looking at each subject plate beside the doors. After about a few doors, the lost student finally found the class he was looking for. Slowly he turned the knob and glanced inside. "This is the right class, I think." He said to himself as he closed the door behind him. As he walked down the rows, he could sense that eyes were on him. Voices whispered around him, and he guessed it was something on the matter of this mornings incident.  
  
Kenshin calmly sat down in his seat. Sniggers of laughter were kept among their groups, as almost every head was toward him once again. Kaoru told herself not to help him out anymore, otherwise she might face the same fate, something she wanted to avoid as much as possible.  
  
Kenshin finally understood what was so funny, after he placed his hands behind him to arrange his pants, and felt a sticky substance along the way. Unsure about what he was going to see, he lifted his hand revealing a what he had felt. 'Such immature bullies, they act like kindergartners I swear it! I don't see how Megumi can stand the roosterhead and his flock.' Kaoru though as she placed her head on her folded arms.  
  
"Super glue." She could hear Kenshin say. "I don't know who mistakenly put this here, but It seemed to get onto everything around my desk. Now may I ask who put it here?" Silence befell the room, and everyone looked up to the front of the room. "I'm not angry, just a little curious as to what happened."  
  
"Mr. Himura!" A voice rang. "Please raise your hand when you want to speak, I understand that your new here, but we teachers do not tolerate that behavior." Kenshin sighed and showed he under stood by nodding politely, he knew that no one would fess up to a prank that they had gotten away with. The teacher that had shown up, rummaged around her desk and soon found a stack of papers, that she gleefully stacked onto her hands. The words every student hated mouthed out of her mouth. "Pop quiz today." Most of the students grunted and pushed their things away from their space, while others didn't say anything but had the expression of utter annoyance.  
  
"I hate school, and I hate tests." Kenshin heard one student mumble.  
  
"May I remind you, Mr. Sagara, that this isn't a test. It's a quiz and I expect you all to ace it, your last scores were the worst I'd ever seen them!" The teacher swiftly glided in and out of the rows and lastly stopped in front of Kenshin. "I do not expect you to get an A, but try your best. And do try not to get your paper sticky." With that she smiled and walked back to her desk, slamming her hand down on a round object. "Start!"  
  
* * *  
  
Kenshin gathered everything, and piled out of the class with everyone else. The quiz hadn't been easy for him, Math period wasn't his favorite. Megumi was in front of him, chatting away with her pals not to far away, he could tell they were talking about the class.  
  
"It was just so easy for me!"  
  
He glanced at Kaoru and noticed her and Misao roll their eyes.  
  
"We know Megumi, your practically the smart one." Misao said.  
  
"My goal is to become a doctor, not the smartest person in the world, but If acing quizzes comes along I can't help but be thrilled." Megumi boasted, but Kaoru and Misao seemed to have had a lot worse. "I do wish I was like you more." Kaoru sighed.  
  
"Just study more."  
  
"Well, there isn't anyone to study with. I would do it myself but it's difficult." Kaoru groaned. "I guess my report card won't be up to expectations." She knew that everyone was mostly busy with their schedule, Megumi stayed late with many of the clubs she was involved in, and Misao had to practice for sports that she participated with. "What about Sanosuke?" Megumi said after a while. "That dumbo?" Kaoru almost tripped at her friends reply. "He's not that-"  
  
"Face it Megumi, he is." Misao interrupted. "Kaoru, there's always Kenshin."  
  
Kenshin couldn't hear anymore, for someone seemed to shove him out of his hearing. "Oro?" 'What was all that about? Oh well I'm sure she'll find someone to work with.'  
  
"I see you've made a name for yourself, newbie." A familiar voice said. "You know what we do to newbies, who don't find their place?"  
  
"Is this your job? To bully people?" Kenshin replied coolly. "I can't let you do this while I'm here. I have done nothing wrong to you."  
  
"Shut it redhead." Sanosuke growled. "I can do whatever I'd like. I wouldn't mind giving you a taste of what you're in for now, but I'M afraid, it would cause to much attention." And with that Sanosuke walked off with his buddies talking about what he was planning, while Kenshin was curious to why all this happned.  
  
***  
  
^^ A little short, but I'm trying to get this and many other of my fanfictions done also. Please review, I'd love to hear about what you think about this story. I'd appreciate constructive criticism. Thanks for reading!  
  
Ja!  
  
I'm in the mood for popcorn. . 


End file.
